Xenoverse Neptunia
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: The Time Patrol Are tasked with protecting the timeline of Universe 7. But now, with the Supreme Kai Of Time organizing a new Patrol team, how will things go! And with Uzume Tennouboshi part of it as a Saiyan, you know we got one heck of a ride! (Takes place after Xenoverse 2. TrunksXUzume)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse, or The Neptunia series. I only own my OC's and Story.**

 **Before we begin, let's get some things sorted out. This will _NOT_ cover EVERY DETAIL in the Neptunia series. We will only focus on the major events. This will include DBZ Villains (Obviously), and Yes this includes DBS. There will also be some events in the Dragon Ball Universe as well.**

 **And if you want pairings, we can do that.**

 **And Now...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Attention, All proud warriors! Have you ever considered joining the Time Patrol?! As a Time Patroller, you'll prevent history from being changed! Our duty is to protect everyone's memories, and help return history to the way it should be!

But we need your help! The only requirements is the confidence in your abilities...and a strong desire to protect history!

We've got a school for honing your skills! And a fully equipped item shop! how 'bout it? Why not use your strength to help out a great cause?! We're always on the look out for powerful a warriors!

...

- _Trunks during the Opening cutscene of Xenoverse 2_

* * *

Conton City. Home to the Time Patrol. Here, warriors of all types home their skills, battle each other, and protect time. The Supreme Kai of Time, the one who governs this great city, is in charge of the Time Patrol. And together, with the help of a saiyan warrior named Trunks, they have kept Time safe...

...

 **\- Orange High School fighting stage.**

 **\- Time Unknown**

 **\- Date Unknown**

Two warriors were fighting in a fighting stage prepared by the school, which happened to be the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

One was a Saiyan warrior, who had a red and blue Gi on. Red atop, and blue underneath. He had Gi shoes as well, as well as black spiky hair and black eyes, and the other was a Namekian warrior who had white Gi pants, namek shoes, and a tan Gi top on. The Namek was on the offensive while the saiyan was on the defensive.

 _"Tch! I'm not getting through his guard at all! Then how about...?!"_ The Namek thought as he put a lot of force behind athe next punch he threw. It got past the Saiyan warriors' guard, and made him stop and groan in pain. The Namek didn't let this opportunity slip by. He high kicked him into the air, and loaded his both of his hands with yellow Ki energy. Hethen cupped them and fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan.

The Saiyan warrior widened his eyes as the Ki blast exploded. After the blast faded, the Namekian breathed in and out. He gave a victorious smirk.

"I win...Artaca..." He said as he lowered his arms. However, as soon as he let his guard down, the Saiyan known as Artaca appeared behind him. The Namekian widened his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, but couldn't react quick enough.

Artaca low kicked the Namekians' feet, which made him lose his balance. Artaca appeared in front of the Namekian and fired a Ki Blast that hit the Namekian's gut, and a small explosion occurred.

After the explosion faded, the Namekian was on the ground, a bit wounded, breathing in and out heavily while on his back. Artaca gave a victorious smirk.

"I win, Flute." Artaca said as he offered his hand to the Namekian named Flute. Flute sighed in defeat and took his hand. Artaca pulled him off the ground, and the two faced each other.

"This makes my 35th win!" Artaca exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't get cocky like that. That _will_ get you defeated in battle." Flute said as he gave a light punch at Artaca. Artaca scratched the back of his head.

"Ehehe~! My bad." Artaca laughed a bit before getting back into another stance. "Alright, lets go at it again!" Artaca exclaimed as he unleashed a clear flame-like aura. Flute smirked.

"Fine. Just know that I won't be defeated twice in a row!" Flute exclaimed himself as he powered up. Some dust blew away from the two as they kept powering up, intent on clashing again.

"HEYHEYHEY!" A robotic voice yelled angrily. What came in at full speed was the High School robot. Both Artaca and Flute stopped powering up and looked at him.

"Don't go starting another round! Time's up! Let someone else use the chamber!" The Instructer yelled, as Both Artaca And Flute realized they have been in the chamber for awhile.

"Oh...I guess we have been in here for awhile..."

"Yeah...maybe we should let someone else use it."

"GET OUT!" The intructer yelled, shocking both Flute and Artaca. They ran out of the chamber at fast speed...

* * *

Both Flute and Artaca exited the High School at full speed, and finally stopped when completely outside. Both had their hands in their knees, breathing in and out.

"That damn robot..." Flute sighed. "He's way too harsh..."

"Aw, he's not that bad." Artaca put both of his hand behind his head and grinned idiotically. Flute sighed.

"That's just because you're blind...and a bit in the dull side." Flute mumbled, and Artaca tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Nothing...Ah?! I forgot! I have training with Piccolo Sensei in 10 minutes!" Flute exclaimed as he quickly took out a senzu capsule and drank it. He exhaled as he wiped his mouth, and then his took to the sky. "See ya later, Artaca!" Flute said as he then power upped and flew away. Artaca watched his fly away, and then went into thought...after a moment, he widened his eyes.

"Oh Crap! I forgot! I had to get someone to train me!" Artaca exclaimed in a panick. "M-Maybe I can get Trunks to do it! Or maybe the Old Kai!" Artaca exclaimed as he ascended to the sky. "I better hurry!"

Artaca immediately started flying towards the Time Nest. The Time Nest is where the Supreme Kai of Time operates, and also where the Time Patrol meets to protect time.

Flying over Conton City, Artaca sped up his flight towards the Nest, intending to get Trunks to train him. Arriving at the Portal Gate inside the Nest, Artaca landed. Some Namekians and Saiyan Warriors were near the Nest, but in reality had no intent to go in. Just hanging around the Nest Gate.

 _"I really hope Trunks says yes..."_ Artaca thought as he was about to enter through the portal. However-

Someone with a orange and blue Gi came flying out and crashed into Artaca. Looking at his appearance, race wise, he looked like a Saiyan. Spiky black hair and all.

"Owowow! Geez Lord Beerus, that hurt!" He said, as someone else came out. The person named Lord Beerus was a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He is very skinny and boney, He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations

"Silence! You shouldn't have gotten that last starwberry and you know it!" Beerus yelled angerly.

"Now Now, let bygones be bygones." Someone voice said as someone else exited the Nest.

He was a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. His attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

"We can simply buy many strawberries before we go on home, Lord Beerus." He said, getting a irritated growl from Beerus.

"Hehe~! Sorry, Lord Beerus! ...huh?" The Saiyan said, as he noticed that Artaca was just a few feet away from him, on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh crap, sorry about that buddy!" He exclaimed as he stood up. He went over and lent a hand to him, and Artaca took his hand. The Orange Saiyan pulled Artaca up.

"Sorry 'bout that." The Orange Saiyan apologized.

"You're fine. Ah, you were in the Nest just now right? Was Trunks in there?" Artaca asked, as the Saiyan tilted his head.

"Trunks? I didn't see him in there..." He said, getting disappointment from Artaca. "Ah...Crap."

"If I may interject, what business may you have with Trunks?" The tall man asked in curiousity.

"Well, I came here to try and get Trunks to train me, since I don't have a teacher yet." Artaca explained. The Orange Saiyan lit up.

"You want training?! Awesome!" He exclaimed as he clapped both hands on Artaca's shoulders. "My names' Goku! I can train you if you want!" Goku offered eagerly. Artaca also lit up.

"Seriously?! That'd be great!" Artaca exclaimed.

"You're a Saiyan of Conton City, correct?" Beerus asked. "I shouldn't be surprised that a Saiyan would desire Training. Typical." Beerus sighed in annoyance.

"Not that it's a bad thing sometimes." The tall man said. "Please allow me to introduce myself as well. My name is Whis." Whis introduced himself.

"Ah, My name is Artaca." Artaca said.

"Even a Saiyan name."

"Lord Beerus, please intoroduce yourself as well." Whis said, as Beerus twitched at that comment.

"Fine! I'm Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of this Universe!" Beerus exclaimed angerly...until he slightly looked at Artaca funny. Confused, Artaca tilted his head.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"...No, it's nothing." Beerus answered back with a sigh. "Tell me, can you turn into a Super Saiyan?"

The sudden question surprised Artaca. "No sir, why?"

Beerus gave a smirk as he crossed his arms. "Darn, if you could turn into 3, I would've been willing to train you." Beerus sighed cockingly.

"You mean _I_ train him, don't you? _Lord Beerus?_ " Whis asked, with the last part being sternly. Beerus flinched at the tone.

"Whatever! You can handle 3 students no problem!" Beerus retorted angrily.

"Achieve Super Saiyan 3...?" Artaca mumbled. Goku placed a hand on Artaca's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Don't worry. I can help you turn Super Saiyan. It'd be great if me and Vegeta to have another guy with us train!" Goku said confidently. Artaca smirked as well.

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, we can start tomorrow. We can meet...uh...maybe...at...ah, let's just meet here!" Goku suggested.

"I'm fine with that!" Artaca answered.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Whis said, Before looking at Artaca. "If you are able to achieve Super Saiyan Three, I will take you on as a student, if you so desire." Whis offered.

"Got it! I'll turn into Super Saiyan 3 in no time!" Artaca answered, as Whis smiled amused. The three then left, intending to buy strawberries from a shop in Conton before leaving.

"...Hey, Whis. The Dream I told you about awhile ago. Do you remember?" Beerus suddenly asked Whis. Whis looked at him before going into thought.

"...I believe so. The one where you saw another 2 Super Saiyan Gods? And a girl with a twin?" Whis asked.

"Yeah. That guy seemed to look like him a bit." Beerus mumbled..."Goku!"

"Hm?"

"I want you to make him into a Super Saiyan as quickly as possible!" Beerus ordered angrily.

"Huh? I already said I'd do it, but why so quick?"

"I want to see if he is the guy from my dream...if what I dreamt of was right, he's gonna..."

* * *

Artaca saw them take flight into the City, and then turned his attention to the portal.

"...Well, I don't think I need anything inside with The Supreme Kai...so maybe I'll...hm..." Artaca was deciding his next move. His training starts tomorrow, and Flute is with Piccolo, his mentor. Everyone else he knew were also with their Mentors...

...

"...Maybe I'll go in and say Hi." Artaca mumbled as he turned to the portal into the Time Nest, and went through it.

Inside the Time Nest, it was a giant open space with a building just a distance away with a stone path leading to it. The ground was neat cut grass, and a small building was to the right of when you first walk in.

Currently, no one was in sight.

"...Maybe the Kai is inside the big building...?" Artaca asked himself, and was about to go to it. However-

"Artaca!" A voice yelled out behind him. Jumping a bit, he looked behind him to see who he was just about to go see.

She was a short and petite Kaioshin of a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots.

"What may you be doing here, Artaca?" The Kai asked sternly, clearly not exactly happy.

"Uhm...I was...gonna say Hi...since I was here..." Artaca answered honestly. The Kai simply eye'd him suspiciously and then sighed.

"Well, if all you did was come to say hi...anyway, I was going to find someone to help me, but I think you'll suffice nicely." She said.

For any who don't know this Kai's name, it's Chronoa. The Supreme Kai of Time, the one who created Conton City and the Time Patrol.

"Huh? For what?"

"We're going to use the Dragon Balls to bring someone back to life!" Chronoa said cheerfully.

"Huh? Then why do you need my help?" Artaca asked confused.

"Well~..." Chronoa smiled schemingly. "The one who I'm bringing back isn't exactly familiar with things here...so, I want you and Trunks help her get sued to things here as a Saiyan!" Chronoa said cheerfully. Artaca nodded silently...and then he tilted his head.

"Her?"

"Yeah, Her! I'll explain on the way, but I want you to follow me to Dragon Ball Pedestal while I do." Chronoa said as she and Artaca exited the Nest and took flight towards the Dragon Ball Pedestal.

"You see, there was a incident in a different Dimension recently. This dimension is known as Hyper Dimension, and it was about to face its destruction. The world is ruled by 4 Goddesses, known as CPUs. But it was thanks to the sacrifice of a Past Goddess, was the dimension saved from destruction."

"Then why are we bringing her back to life as a Saiyan?"

"Well, recently, I've been having strange accurate dreams. And whatever happens inside the dream I have, happens in real life. I had a dream about the incident, looked into the Dimension quite a bit, and found out that the Past Goddess would become a Time Patroller!" Chronoa said cheerfully. Artaca and Chronoa landed next to the Dragon Ball Pedestal, and removed the glass lid off it.

All 7 Dragon Balls were collected.

"Heheh~!"

"...Is there a reason you're doin' this?" Artaca asked, slightly curious. Chronoa spun to look at him with a cheerful look.

"Simple. I feel that this is the right decision. She's done so many good things...so the least I can do is give her a second chance! Plus, it works with something I intend to organize!"

 _"Organize...?"_ Artaca thought, confused. Chronoa spun back around and rose her hands to the side.

"Arise, Shenron!" Chronoa yelled out...and seconds later, the balls suddenly started flowing. A stream of energy erupted from the balls, and the sky turned black. Everyone in Conton City looked at the sky, and saw something above the pedestal...

The Dragon.

The Dragon made growl noises, as if taking in fresh air.

"I am the Eternal Dragon...state your wish so that I may grant it." Shenron stated with a loud and dominate voice.

Chronoa smiled sweetly. And then she turned it into a confident one.

"Shenron! I ask of you! From the Hyper Dimension of Universe 7! Bring back Uzume Tennouboshi back to life as a Saiyan, and bring her here!"

* * *

 **Xenoverse Neptunia**

 **Prologue published.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it! Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Uzume the Saiyan

**I own nothing, only OC and Story. All submitted OC belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

"NOT YET! I HAVENT EXACTED MY REVENGE!" An Enraged Kurome Ankokuboshi Yelled in the Dark Orange Form. Uzume and The entire party stood, Watching her Body crumble into Dust.

"Until I exact my Revenge on Gamindustri... I Can't...! I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!" Kurome yelled once more before her bosy started to crumble away.

"We won't let the likes of you get revenge!" Uzume yelled.

Then, The Sharing Field broke. Adult Neptune was the first to celebrate.

"WOOOO HOOO! We did it! We All beat Kurome!" She yelled.

"We did it Nep jr.! We were able to save both worlds!" Neptune told Nepgear, who smiled in happiness and relief.

"Thank Goodness... Now Uzume won't disappear anymore!" Nepgear proclaimed happily. But...

"I won't let anything get in the way of my revenge! If I'm to disappear, I'll take the other Dimension's CPU's power along with Me!" Kurome yelled in Rage as She absorbed the Dimension's CPU's Power, And Finally Disappeared.

"No Way... It Can't be... For that CPUs Power to disappear too...!" Nepgear said. Uzume clenched her fist.

"Damn It!" She cursed. Neptune turned to her bigger version.

"Hey, Big Me? Can't we do anything with Crostie's Power?" She asked, but Big Neptune closed her eyes and nodded no.

"Crostie's Power can only teleport to different dimensions, It Can't do anything more than that!" She said. Then, A Earthquake started.

Monsters started to Emerge from Random places, raoring and making their way towards the direction they came.

"W-What The-?!" Ram shouted.

"Everyone, this is bad! Look over there!" Uni pointed towards the Horde of Monsters steadily increasing in Number.

"W-What is this horde of Monsters?!" Vert yelled in shock.

"Their numbers are pretty staggeding, and their coming by both land and Sea!" Blanc pointed as Legions and Legions of Monsters marched and Headed towards The Direction of which they came.

"That Direction is... I believe that they're heading to the Exit of Heart Dimension, and trying to head into Hyperdimension." S-Sha said.

"What?! Why?! We beat Kurome! Why is this happening?!" Adult Neptune shouted in confusion.

"That's because as she disappeared, she gave an order to every monster in Zero Dimension, To completely destroy Hyper Dimension. Damn, she really went out with a Bang!" Croire said.

"What?! That's Cheating!" Ram complained.

"...What tenacity... No, at this point, It's malice..." Umio said in shock and disbelief.

"She despised Gamindustri to that much of an extent it appears." Vert said.

"It wasn't Hate! It was just a bunch of misunderstandings and assumptions!" Neptune complained, causing Noire to sigh.

"You're always convinced so easily..." Noire sighed.

"Ether Way, Lets get back to Hyper Dimension! At this rate, all the monsters are going to reach Hyper Dimension." C-Sha said.

"It's gonna be too late if we go to Hyper Dimension first, We have to intercept them!" B-Sha yelled.

"That's Impossible! We can't fight that many! We'll need an entire army to back us up!" K-Sha yelled.

"...Looks like she won in the end after all..." S-Sha clenched her fist. Uzume stepped forward.

"No... It's not over, I've Got a Plan." Uzume said as she turned to Nepgear.

"Gearsy, I need you to shoot the Share Crystal." Uzume pointed to the giang Share Crystal behind her, Causing Nepgear to widen her eyes in Shock.

"...What?!"

"Then everyone, head back to Hyper Dimension!" Uzume yelled. Adult Neptune stepped up.

"What are you saying Uzume?! If we did that, You'd Die! Don't you Know that?!" Adult Neptune yelled. Uzume clenched her fists.

"I Know... I Know! But this is the only way I can save Hyper Dimension! Gearsy, go ahead, your weapon should be strong enough to pierce that thing!" Uzume ordered. Nepgear didn't know what to do or how to react. She just closed her eyes and thought for a money.

"I... I Understand..." Nepgear said as she transformed. She pointed the GunBlade towards the Share Crystal, however, she didn't shoot.

Seconds pass... And Nepgear's hands began shaking. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I Can't... I Can't Do It!" Nepgear whined in sadness. Uni stepped up to Nepgear and shook her.

"Nepgear, Why can't you understand Uzume's feelings?! The reason she chose you, And mof me, K-Sha or B-Sha... Is because your Kin! You're her Junior as a CPU Candidate!" Uni yelled.

"B-But I...! W-Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Nepgear started to unloas her sadness and dropped to her knees. Uzume stomped to her side.

"JUST SHOOT IT, GEARSY!" She ordered.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT!" Nepgear yelled in tears. Neptune slowly walked to her side.

"...Yep... This is way too big a burden to carry alone in the end..." Neptune said as a purple light enveloped her. Purple Heart emerged and stood by Nepgear Side, Who slowly looked up at her.

"I'll caryy the burden with you Nepgear... Uzume's dreams, And her wishes." Purple Heart said.

"Nepsy..."

"Neptune..." Nepgear whimpered. She got to her feet and wiped off the tears.

"Alright... Let's carry Uzume... Together!" Nepgear Said. She raised her GunBlade at the Share Crystal. Purple Heart put her hand atop of Nepgear's Hand that held the trigger. They both pushed down on said trigger.

"Gooooooooooo!" They both yelled a pink laser beam was shot at the Share Crystal, hitting it dead on.

 _"Thank You... Nepsy... Gearsy..."_

After the Crystal was destroyed, Uzume turned to everyone.

"Alright, allof you! Head back to Hyper Dimension!" Uzume yelled. They all ran back, but Neptune and Nepgear stopped.

"Uzume...! I'm so sorry!" Nepgear yelled as she ran.

"So many things have happened, I'm glad to have met you Uzume." Purple Heart said as she followed after Nepgear.

Only Umio remained.

"...Everyone is gone now." He said.

A silence occurred between the two.

...

...

...

"Oh, that's right! Umio, I have one last request. I gave an order to all the Monsters in Zero Dimension to gather up at our home bass. Please, take them to Hyper Dimension." Uzume said.

"...You're really planning on going alone?" Umio asked Uzume. Uzume for,ed a saddened look.

"I feel bad that we can't keep our promise... That we can't stay together... But... You're the only one I can ask to carry this out, So..." Uzume said, But Umio stopped her.

"Say no more. I will carry this through. And Uzume...?" Umio Stopped Midway...

 _"Goodbye."_

And like that, Umio went towards Zero Dimension to save the Monsters at their hone base. Uzume watched him until he was out of vision.

"Umio... Thanks for always stickn' by my side... Nepsy... Gearsy... We didn't know each other very long, But it's been fun bein' with ya. It's because of all of you... I've made it this far without breaking." Uzume said.

 **You've really done it now Uzume! How _dare_ my dregs do this to Me?!**

"Serves you freakin' ribht! I'm going to make my dreams come true! So just stay quiet! Like fleeting memories should!" Uzume said as she faced the Monster Horde, approaching at incredible speeds.

 **How can you talk of Dreams after reachibg this bleak end? _Ridiculous!_**

"You'll never get It."

 **But can everyone truly make it back to Hyper Dimension safely? The Monster Horde will advance here soon, You youuseless toll.**

"Bring it on! All I gotta do is hold 'em off til Nepsy and the others make it back safely! That's way better than doin' Nothin'!"

 **Why are you smiling? You're going to disappear as Well!**

"I'm Just Really Happy... I was able to meet Nepsy... Gearsy... And all the other CPUs of Gamindustri..."

 _"I was able to fulfill my Dream! There's Nothin' More Happier than This!"_

* * *

 _"...So...this is it...huh...?"_ Uzume's thoughts rang out as she floated in the empty void of darkness, of which she knew as death. Her eyes were halfway open as she closed them. _"What next...after this...I wonder...?"_

"Bring back Uzume Tennouboshi back to life as a Saiyan, and bring her here!"

"...Huh?"

Uzume then opened her eyes...where she saw people, specifically the Supreme Kai of Time, and Artaca. A bright light beamed behind her, as she looked back, seeing Shenron in his almighty glory.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron said, Uzume then jumped back, shocked at the sight of Shenron.

"W-What the-?! Where the hell did this dragon come from?!" Uzume yelled as she bumped into Artaca. She turned around as she saw the Saiyan, who looked at her as a result. Uzume turned and grabbed his Gi. "Hey, why are you so calm?! There's a-!"

"Hey, relax! That's Shenron, the Dragon of the Dragon Balls. We summoned him here."

"...Huh?" Uzume looked at him in confusion.

"Farewell, Supreme Kai of Time!" Shenron roared as his body glowed bright yellow as his body turned to energy, rocketing up in the sky, as the Dragon Balls then scattered. The sky returned to normal shortly after.

Uzume just looked at the sight that just happened. She looked around, observing Conton City. She remained in shock and confusion. Where was she? Just a minute ago she was floating in nothing!

The Supreme Kai of Time cleared her throat and approached Uzume.

"I'm really sorry if that spooked you, it must've been a shock to see Shenron up close like that huh?" She asked, as Uzume looked at her in confusion. "Anyway, I have a lot of stuff to explain to you, so let's go to the Time Vault firstly." Supreme Kai of Time said as she took flight. Artaca did the same...but then realized something.

"Hey, Supreme Kai! She can't fly yet!" Artaca said, as she instantly realized that. "Ah! I forgot!"

"..." Uzume was in even more shock, not only did a little girl had weird skin and pointy ears, but now they were taking flight?! This...was a lot for her to take in. Was this the afterlife?!

"Hey, Uhm, Uzume?" Artaca asked, getting Uzume's attention. "Until you learn how to flight, give me your hands real quick, until we get to the Vault." Artaca extended his hands towards her. Uzume was hesitant a first...but instantly remembered.

"...Nah, no thanks!" Uzume smirked, as Artaca seemed confused. Uzume gripped her fists...

...

...

Nothing happened.

"...huh?" Uzume looked at herself. "W-Why can't I transform?"

"Huh? Transform?" Artaca asked in confusion. Uzume panicked.

"Hey, I can't transform! Why can't I-?!"

"Artaca, just help her out! I'll meet you at the vault!" The Supreme Kai of Time called out as she left. Artaca was now left with a panicking Uzume. She looked around, still trying to transform.

"Why?! Why?!" Uzume yelled, getting a few warriors attention. Specifically a Majin, Namek, and Human warrior who were present at the pedestal.

"Hey, Uzume-?"

"What?!" Uzume yelled...as a blast of Ki boomed, the color of her aura was orange. It rose like a flame as Artaca landed on the ground.

"Look, Supreme Kai of Time can explain everything at the Time Vault, so just calm down and listen." Artaca said, as Uzume started to calm down, her aura dispersing. Artaca exhaled as he began to explain the first most important thing; Flight.

"Now listen, let me teach you about Flight." Artaca said, as Uzume raised an eyebrow.

"Flight?"

"Yeah, you see, just raise your Ki a bit and you'll be able to do it." Artaca said as Uzume looked at him like he was insane.

"Ki?"

"Your energy. Just imagine yourself covered in aura and taking to the skies." Artaca explained as Uzume looked at herself. "You did it just now, so it should be easy." Artaca finished, as Uzume looked at herself. She inhaled, as her aura boomed again, as, slowly, she was lifted from the ground. Artaca gave a thumbs up.

"There! Now you got it!" Artaca exclaimed, as Uzume looked down at him.

"This is so weird...this is the first time I've flown without HDD..." Uzume mumbled, as Artaca levitated in the sky. "Come on, let's get to the Vault!"

Uzume was a bit reluctant to agree to all this, but, her desire for answers strong, she followed Artaca. While flying, Uzume caught a better view of the city. Warriors of all types roaming around, hanging out, preparing to train, everything a warrior should do. Uzume flew in circles a few times, while Artaca looked back at her.

"You getting used to it?" Artaca asked, as Uzume nodded.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird without going HDD, but it's pretty easy!" Uzume answered. Artaca nodded in understanding as the Vault was seen in view.

"There's the Vault!" Artaca yelled as both Uzume and Artaca landed shortly after. Both walked towards the portal entrance into the Time Vault, as Uzume saw a Namek over near the door, along with what she believed was a human, but was actually a Saiyan. Uzume tugged Artaca's Gi, as he looked back at her.

"Hey, what's with that guy? The one with green skin?" Uzume asked, as Artaca looked over at the Namek.

"Oh, he's a Namekian. One of the races of Conton city. Don't pay too much mind to stuff like that." Artaca said as he entered the Vault. Uzume entered the Vault before catching yet another glance at the Namek. Said Namek noticed her and smirked, waving. Uzume was shocked for a split second before waving back with a smirk, as she entered the Vault.

Inside, Uzume was awestruck by what she saw. The giant, open space of the Vault, and at the center was a giant temple like building. Artaca looked back at her as she looked around.

"Supreme Kai of Time is just up ahead, let's go meet her." Artaca said as Uzume was snapped out of her fantasies. She ran to catch up to Artaca, and after a minute, they had made it to the Chamber.

Inside, they heard two voices taking with each other...

"You made a wish on Shenron?!"

"Yep! We've got our new employee for our new team!"

"You insignificant little-! Do you just always do things like that?! Making a wish upon the dragon for such a wish!"

"That voice...Elder Kai?" Artaca asked as he looked down below the staircase, seeing both Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai arguing. Well, it was more like Elder Kai was yelling at Supreme Kai of Time, but she didn't really care. She then noticed Artaca and Uzume, as she brightened up.

"Ah, welcome!" She greeted, as Elder Kai looked up, bearing witness to Uzume and Artaca.

"Artaca! And...that must be this Uzume, if I'm not mistaken..." Elder Kai said, observing Uzume. Uzume instinctively covered herself.

"Hey...the hell is with the old geezer?" Uzume asked, creeped out already.

"Ah, this is Elder Kai, he works with the Supreme Kai of Time with the Time Patrol." Artaca introduced Elder Kai.

"I expect great things from you, don't think it'll be easy!" Elder Kai warned, and thus, this confused Uzume.

"Huh? What do ya mean great things?" Uzume asked in confusion. Supreme Kai of Time stepped forward.

"I can explain that, I'm sure you have mountains of questions." She said, as Uzume nodded.

"Well, yeah! Firstly, where the hell am I?! This is definitely not Hyper Dimension, Zero Dimension, or Heart Dimension!" Uzume said, as Suprmee Kai of Time nodded.

"Yes, first, let me answer your first question and I'll explain everything. You are currently in Conton City, home to the Time Patrol I'm in charge of."

"Time...Patrol?" Uzume asked in confusion, as Supreme Kai of Time nodded.

"Yes. Now, I'll begin. As you know, I'm the Spreme Kai of Time, a caretaker of Toki Toki, the bird of Time. I govern Conton City, home to the Time Patrol that protects all of History. While looking through some histoire's, I saw your end of Heart Dimension. There's already stuff going on with your worlds' history, so I asked Shenron to bring you back as a Saiyan in order to protect it." Supreme Kai of Time explained, as Uzume stared at her plate eye'd.

"Eh? Eh? A...Saiyan? What the hell is a Saiyan?!"

"One of the 5 races in Conton City."

"Wait, is...is that why I can't transform into HDD?" Uzume asked, as Supreme Kai of Time nodded. Uzume just stood ther, processing everything that was just explained to her..."So...will I be able to...go back?"

"Yes...and No..." Supreme Kai of Time answered, as Uzume looked at her, desiring a answer badly.

"Currently, your world, known as Hyper Dimension, is undergoing some changes in History. I want you to join my new formed Time Patrol that's still recruiting members and go get History back on track." Supreme Kai of Time explained. Uzume seemed confused.

"What type of Changes?"

"Bad ones. Ones that affect everything in History of Hyper Dimension. Trunks went to go resolve it for now, but I don't think it'll be the last one. So, I want you to go train with Artaca, and be able to turn Super Saiyan." She informed, as Uzume crossed her arms...

"This...is..."

"This is nothing taht you can decide for you, Supreme Kai of Time." Elder Kai suddenly said. "Let her decide."

 _"Uzume..."_

"...If...I don't join...what will happen?" Uzume asked, as Surprme Kai of Time began explaining.

"We could use the Dragon Balls to send you to Present Hyper Dimension, but that will be an entire year before that happens. So you'd have to wait. But know that even if you do, it won't be the same..."

"..."

Uzume closed her eyes and began to think. Ultimately, she wanted to leap at the opportunity to go back to everyone, but...with the changes in History, will it be the same? She had no idea what would change, so it could all be a gamble. Go back and witness what has become of her home...or help defend its History?

...

Uzume inhaled as she smirked, putting her hands to her sides. "Alright, I'm in! I gotta defend my juniors world!"

That made Supreme Kai of Time extremely happy, as she jumped in the air in joy. "Alright!"

"Well, if you insist..."

"Great! Now we have two, including me! Now we need...uh...how many members can we have again?" Artaca asked, as Elder Kai answered him.

"If you turn Super Saiyan, you two alone should do, but it's still highly recommended that you get more allies, so about...maybe 4 or so. It doesn't matter." Elder Kai answered.

"Okay...I want Flute to join, so I'll ask him when I see him again...then who else?" Artaca went into thought...

"Oh, Maybe James, and...!"

"Okay, Okay!" Supreme Kai of Time then interrupted him. "Trunks will take care of the changes in History for 3 days only. So, in that time, you two have to train and get stronger. After that, Trunks has to go back defending Earth's History." Supreme Kai of Time explained, as Artaca nodded.

"3 days huh...?"

"Also, Uzume? About your CPU powers, or Goddess powers?" Supreme Kai of Time got Uzume's attention. "You...won't have access to any of it anymore."

"HUH?!"

"You're a Saiyan now, remember?" She asked, as Uzume was about to make a retort but shut up when she said that. She had to now accept that fact of not being a Goddess anymore...but it also meant she wouldn't act like _that_ anymore.

One good thing, she supposed.

"Alright...I understand..." Uzume sighed, down in the dumps at accepting it.

"Don't worry too much about it. Your CPU powers won't hold a candle to a Super Saiyan, and you'll grow even more stronger than ever before!" Supreme Kai of Time said. Uzume nodded...

"Awesome! Now go get some rest. I'll make a call to Goku and explain the situation." Supreme Kai of Time said, as Elder Kai sighed.

"Knowing Goku, he'll probably want to train even more than Nescessary...Saiyans, I swear..."

After that, both Artaca and Uzume took their leave from the Vault. Exiting outside, it was almost sundown, and warriors all over began to go back to their homes. The way quarters worked in Conton City, was that, by the High School, the buildings all over acted as their sleeping quarters, in order to get them the best quality recover from training all day.

Artaca took to the skies "Alright, let's go, Uzume!" Artaca said as Uzume also took to the skies, following him back to where she assumed was where they would sle-

...

She forgot.

Artaca was a guy, and...she's a girl...

...

 **Would they have to share a bed?!**

* * *

Now Uzume felt dumb. In the room where she would be staying was two large bunk beds on each side of the room. A cabinet was rigth in the middle of the two bed, holding a clock that told the time. It was also pretty messy on what she assumed Artaca's side of the room.

However, she didn't expect what Artaca called a Namek to be here.

That Namek was named Flute. He was siting chris crossed, his hands together, his eyes closed, seemingly mediating. Artaca was laying on the bed on the bottom, stretching his arms and legs as he yawned.

"I'm beat~!" Artaca exclaimed. Flute opened one eye and sighed, looking at him.

"You're beat. I trained with Piccolo-sensei and I still have energy to spare." Flute remarked. Artaca shot up.

"Wait, you're serious?! Wanna go a round real quick?!"

"No! We'd bother too many people!" Flute Immediately yelled. Uzume sweat dropped. Flute noticed her presence as he placed his legs on the ground. "By the way, who's she?"

"Oh, she's Uzume, she's a new Saiyan that's part of the New Time Patrol Supreme Kai of Time is making." Artaca said, as he instantly remembered. "Hey Flute, join the Patrol!"

Flute looked at him in surprise, and grew interested. "New Patrol? Is it a change in History or something?"

"Yeah, and we need as many people to help as we can! Wanna join up! It's already me and Uzume!" Artaca exclaimed, as Flute simply confidently smirked. He closed his eyes as well.

"Fine, I'll join. When do we start?" Flute asked, as Uzume answered before Artaca.

"3 days. We intend to train to get stronger so we stand a chance against what we're up against." Uzume said, as Flute looked at her.

"I see...My name is Flute, by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you." Flute introduced himself. Uzume pointed to herself with her thumb.

"Names' Uzume Tennouboshi, nice to meet ya!" Uzume inoduced herself.

"Anyway, if you two are planning to train with the famous Son Goku, you'd better rest now while you can." Flute warned as Artaca nodded.

"Yeah, night Flute!" Artaca laid back down on his bed, pulling his covers over him...and shortly after, snoring was heard.

"So damn fast..." Uzume mumbled. Flute looked at her.

"You too, you can use this top bunk if you want, I wouldn't trust a Saiyan's side of the room." Flute offered, as Uzume, who looked up at the top bunk of Flute's side of the room, accepted. She climbed up and laid down. The bed was quite comfortable, like sleeping on a cloud. It didn't take long for Uzume to sink in, but she didn't lose conscious, though nearing that stage.

"..." Uzume stared at the ceiling, thinking about how fast everything went in just a day.

 _"Time Patrol...huh...? Umio...Nepsy...Gearsy...Big Nepsy...Baby Bugs...Eveyone...I hope they're doin' alright."_ Uzume looked at her hand, and gripped it, feeling energy flow through her hand.

This was Ki.

 _"I guess my life as a CPU ended, huh? Well, Supreme Kai of Timesy said that I'll get even stronger than when I was a CPU, so this all works out! Just you wait, Nepsy, Gearsy, I'll protect History, now and forever!"_ Uzume thought, her resolve to become stronger to protect History rising as we speak. She closed her eyes, and lost conscious...

...


	3. Super Saiyan Uzume

**I own nothing, only OC and Story. All submitted OC belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Awakening the next morning, Uzume, Artaca, and Flute made their way to the cafeteria for Time Patrol. This Cafeteria was made and designed by the Elder and Supreme Kai of Time themselves in order that every Time Patroller eta properly. Especially Saiyan's, and their almost endless appetite. Of course, it was not free either, but it was cheap enough so that every patroller could get some.

Speaking of Saiyan's...

"...You..." Flute sighed at the amount of food Artaca was eating. Meat, eggs, hash browns, (Especially) Bacon, you name it. He brought back at least 10 giant bowls of food and didn't slowl down at all to eat them. Uzume just watched as she herself had a simple bowl of eggs as she ate quietly, shocked at the amount he was eating.

"Uh..." Uzume honestly didn't know what to say. How could He- No, Saiyan's in general, eat so much?! Flute sighed.

"Don't bother...Saiyan's have bottomless pits to store food in, they can eat an entire planet of food." Flute said as Artaca retorted, but his moth was full of food.

"I...see..." Uzume said. Flute noticed something was bothering her. "What is it?"

"Nah...it's just everything around here is a lot to take in..." Uzume answered as she looked around, where she spotted pink people, weird aliens with horns and tails, and even more Namekians.

"Majin are the pink ones, the other is of the Freza Race. The other is, as you know, Namekians." Flute explained. Uzume looked back at her own bowl of food, still...deep in thought.

"I can understand that everything here is much to take in...but do not let it sit on your mind. If I recall, you were the senior of the Nation called "Planeptune" back in the Hyper Dimension, was it?" Flute asked, as Usume looked at him in surprise.

"How...did you know that?" Uzume asked, and Flute chuckled as he pointed at a news board. It was a cylinder hologram news board.

"News spreads fast...Anyway, isn't protecting your juniors' era your best interest now?" Flute asked, as Uzume began to think.

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right. I'm starting anew now, and I have to protect my juniors History." Uzume said with determination and confidence. Flute, sensing that Uzume's doubt had washed away, he chuckled and he crossed his arms. Artaca had slammed his bowl down and exhaled greatly.

"Alright, stomach full! Now to go meet Goku!" Artaca exclaimed and he sprang up. Uzume then Immediatly gulped down her bowl of food and drink in a flash and followed after him. "Hey damnit! Wait for me!" Uzume exclaimed as the two left the Cafeteria.

"...This City is only going to get more noisy." Flute sighed...

* * *

Flying in the sky, the two flew to meet up with Goku in front of the Time Vault chamber entrance. Artaca was in front of Uzume, while Uzume was just a little bit behind him.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the Vault, they saw the Supreme Kai of Time talking to Goku.

"Now remember, all I can give you is 3 days. After that, they have to start protecting History. Your job is to get them as strong as possible." She explained to Goku, as he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll help anyway I can. You don't need to worry about a thing...though, if they can get strong enough, I hope I can full out spar with them..." Goku crossed his arms with a questionable look on his face. However, he then looked back and saw Artaca and Uzume land on the ground. Goku's expression brightened as he turned and waved.

"Hey! You ready?!" Goku asked as Artaca pumped his fist.

"Yeah!" He answered. Goku then noticed Uzume and approached closer.

"Ohh, you must be Uzume? I'm Son Goku, nice to meet ya." Goku introduced himself. Uzume was hesitant at first, but quickly regained her normal attitude and posture.

"I'm Uzume Tennouboshi. Nice to meet ya." Uzume introduced herself. Supreme Kai of Time cleared her throat quite loudly, getting the three warriors attention.

"Alright, do your best and get as strong as you can. Trunks went on a History change in Hyper Dimension just now, but he'll be back soon. Good luck out there." Supreme Kai of Time said as she turned around and entered the Time Vault.

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed. "I already prepared a place for us to Train at, we can go right now!" Goku said as he put two of his fingers to his head. His held out his hand and Artaca took one. Artaca held out his other hand and offered it to Uzume. Uzume, obviously confused, took his hand...and in a instant, they disappeared...

The next thing Uzume knew, they were in a barrow field with a lot of grass. There was also a noticeable crater present. Uzume released Artaca's hand and looked around, confused.

"Hehehe, alright, le-!"

"Hey, wait a minute! How'd you do that?!" Uzume asked him, cutting him off. Goku seemed confused at first, but then realized what she had meant.

"Oh, just my Instant Transmission." Goku answered. Uzume was confused by that answer even more. When she was about to ask for the answer, Artaca intervened.

"Teleporting." He said, as Uzume then looked at him, then realized it. She nodded in understanding and Goku resumed.

"Anyway, first, let's start with the basics. First, raise your energy as high as you can." Goku said as he crossed his arms. Artaca nodded, as Uzume watched. Goku looked at her and just gave her a kind look.

"I heard about your situation and how you're new to this, so if you want to watch for a minute to see how it's done, you can." Goku informed her, as Uzume nodded in confirmation.

"Alright." She answered, as Goku then looked at Artaca. He spread his legs slightly and gripped his fists.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Artaca began raising his energy, as a small earthquake began rumbling. Small rocks began floating in the air around Artaca as he kept growling. His energy then engulfed him as he started screaming louder. His energy began getting more and more fierce as his energy increased. Goku was unfazed and he watched with a smirk.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Artaca screamed as his aura caused a loud boom as Uzume was blown back a bit by the blast. Shocked, she stared at him with amazed eyes as she saw his aura. Artaca had a focused look on his face as he slowly breathed in and out.

"Awesome...that's so cool..." Uzume mumbled as she watched Artaca.

"Not bad, I see you've been really training hard. This is a level it took me awhile to achieve, and yet you did it at the age you're at..." Goku said, impressed and seemingly proud. He uncrossed his arms and gave a confident and serious look, along with a smirk.

"Alright, let me show you your goal." Goku said, as he gripped his fists and a golden aura exploded around him. His hair turned gold, tuned spikey, and stood up while his eyes turned blue.

This was Super Saiyan.

Artaca and Uzume watched with amazement at the amount of power that was just released by Goku in that instant. Artaca was the most surprised though, but that quickly changed to a smirk and a confident look.

"This is a Super Saiyan. You have impressive talent, and its my job to get you stronger in 3 days top." Goku said. "This isn't gonna be easy, so are you ready?" Goku asked. Artaca responded by getting in a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Artaca said with a few sparks of electricity flying off him. Uzume just watched this entire thing go down, and slowly looked at the ground...

"Release...my Ki then..." Uzume mumbled as she closed her eyes. She opened them back up and started to focus.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Uzume growled while raising her power. Goku and Artaca took notice of this and saw Uzume Orange aura begin to appear. The ground around her began to crack and rocks started to float in the air. The flame like aura started to grow more fierce and more powerful. With one final scream, she released a powerful boom of wind.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Uzume screamed as she finished raising her energy. She exhaled slowly as her energy rose like a flame around her. Goku responded by getting in a stance.

"You're new to this world, and you can already raise your power this much? I can tell this will be worth it..." Goku smirked as he let his golden aura shroud him. Artaca and Uzume prepared for a attack...

Then, both Artaca and Uzume launched at Goku. Artaca attacked first, by Goku defended by smacking his fist to the side. Uzume tried to land a kick, but that was both by Goku's other arm. But that didn't stop them. Both continued their assault of attacks of punches and kicks as Goku was pushed back. Goku also began to go on the offensive, with Artaca defending against his attacks.

"Hyaaaah!" Uzume roared as she managed to land a swift uppercut on Goku. This sent him into the air as both Saiyan's followed him up into the air. Goku widened his eyes in shock as both Saiyan's began attacking again. Goku was amazed taht both could manage to keep up with him in Super Saiyan, which is a impressive feat.

But that wasn't the time, he was still in the middle of a training battle. Both Artaca and Uzume continued their barrage of attacks, that is, until Goku caught Artaca's fist, and Uzume's foot. Both turned shocked in that instant, as Goku smirked.

"You're good..." Goku said as his raised his Ki and started spinning around. He released Artaca first and threw Uzume at him after that. Brig were sent flying near the ground, but Goku released a large blue Ki blast at the, sending them crashing into the ground.

Goku levitated in the air, crossing his arms as he stared down at the crater. When the dust cloud faded, both Artaca and Uzume got up, both breathing in and out as they glared up at Goku.

"Come on! Don't tell me either of you were nothing special!" Goku yelled as Uzume twitched at that comment. She raised her Ki with a yell as she flew back at Goku. Goku lazily dodged the oncoming kick, as Uzume circled back around and attacked again, this time Goku blocked it and countered with a punch, but Uzume blocked that attack. Then, Uzume was kneed in the stomach by Goku, making her cough out a bit of saliva in pain.

"Come on! If you think you'll be able to win with that, you're in for a big surprise." Goku said as Uzume glared at him, and, unexpected by Goku, Uzume head butted him. Goku let go of Uzume and opened one eye, only to see Uzume spin kick him away.

Goku looked at her, but then sensed another enter behind him, and saw Artaca. He had his arm back, preparing a punch. Immediatly knowing what he was doing, Goku recovered barely in the nick of time, Artaca's attack grazing his cheek.

 _"I'm getting a bit careless...alright then."_ Goku thought as he disappeared. Confused, Artaca glanced quickly around. However, a sudden strike to his neck caught him off guard. Crashing to the ground, Goku levitated in the air, glaring down at the crater that Artaca was in.

"Come on! Is this the best you got?! This is pitiful!" Goku yelled. In that instant, Uzume attacked by trying to drop kick Goku, but he just blocked it with his arm. Goku then powered up, sending Uzume away a bit, before Goku appeared in front of her and started sending barrage after barrage of punches to her gut.

"Gah Gaaaah! Gah gaah gaha gah!"

"What?! Is this all you have?! Do you think this will even be close to protecting History?!" Goku screamed as he sent a powerful blow to Uzume gut and sent her to the ground.

"This won't be enough. Don't you wanna surpass your limits?! Don't you wanna protect History?! If you planned to do so with this measly power, then you weren't going to go far." Goku said. There, he saw Uzume getting up. Goku cupped his hands together and started charging a Ki blast.

"...It's over, pathetic weakling. You could never protect anything."

Those words echoed throughout Uzume's mind. Goku fired his Ki blast and it was sent at Uzume. Uzume remained on her knees, thinking about it. The feeling of being powerless...weak...pathetic...useless...

Rage began to fill her. Her heartbeat began the only thing she could hear. She dragged her fingers through the dirt and gripped her hands, the color of everything she saw becoming blue. On instinct, she stood and raised both her hands to block the blast. She had a look of determination on her as she tried continuously to push back the attack.

 _"Damnit...! What the hell is with this guy?! I...!"_ Uzume thought as she raised her energy more and more, even to the point of her body feeling as if she was about to burst. However, this wasn't enough. The Ki blast was still overtaking her.

 _"Nepsy...! Gearsy...! Umio...! Damnit all!"_ Uzume thought...

 _"...No...it doesn't end this way...everything I've went through...The Dark CPU..."Me."...everyone who did so much for me...I can't let it end this way! History of Hyper Dimension has been changed...so...there's...a chance..."_

 _..._

 _"That Everyone could go through...what I went through...?"_

Uzume began to rise, as Goku saw this and slightly widen his eyes. Uzume had a look of rage on her face...as a golden flaming aura shrouded her, and, in a instant, she fired a Ki blast twice as big as Goku's that sent his back. Shocked, Goku moved out of the way as the Ki blast flew off into the distance...and exploded.

Goku looked back and smirked at what he saw.

Uzume's hair was let loose, spikey and golden. Her eyes were blue as she breathed in and out. Golden flaming aura surrounded her, and fiercely rose up.

Uzume had Obtained Super Saiyan.

"She did it...and so quickly to..." Goku mumbled as he descended down. Uzume kept breathing in and out, as Goku landed a few feet away from her.

"..."

"You did it. Great job." Goku said, and Uzume looked at him. She then realized she felt different and looked at herself.

"Huh...? What happened to me? Is this...Super Saiyan?" Uzume asked, as Goku nodded.

"Yeah, that's it." Goku said. "You achieved it on the first day to...Super Saiyan is triggered by rage, so I had to say some stuff I didn't really mean, so sorry about that." Goku apologized, as Uzume looked at him.

"...Nah, you're fine. If it was to help me, it was to help me." Uzume said.

"Well, we still have three days left. We can't be wasting it." Goku said. But as soon as he said that, a loud explosion was heard. In the distance, Artaca was approaching fast. Goku prepared himself.

"Alright, let's get back to it!"

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, the Elder Kai and Supreme Kai of Time were seemingly waiting for something. Elder Kai was pacing in a line as Supreme Kai of Time simply sat down on a seat. Then, footsteps were heard from the entrance of the Vault. When Elder Kai and Supreme Kai of Time looked, they saw a young man.

He had a black training Gi with red armor gloves and red combat boots. He had black Saiyan hair and brown eyes. He looked to be around 21 years old. He approached the two Kai's, when another set of footsteps were heard.

This one was another young man who looked to be around 19. He had a muscular body, like many warriors in Conton City. He has black long spikey hair. He wore no top clothing, bearing his upper body for all to see, dark blue lower Gi clothing, and white Time Patrol boots. He has a stern and serious face on him, which could be quite scary to those who look at him.

"Ah, James, Aberga!" Supreme Kai of Time said, expecting the two warriors.

"What do you want, Supreme Kai?" Aberga asked quite rudely.

"You mind you manners! You two have been selected to be of the new Time Patrol team that will be assembled!" Elder Kai yelled, as the two warriors raised an eyebrow.

"A newly formed Time Patrol team...you say?" James asked in curiosity.

"Yes, it seems History in another Dimension has been changing, and we need to get a Patrol over there ASAP. Trunks has been taking charge over it, but that's only for 3 days. During that time, Uzume and Artaca are training to get as strong as possible to take on the changes." Supreme Kai of Time explained. Aberga, who listened, smirked and started to charge his power up. A gust of wind spammed from Aberga, surprising the 3.

"So...Artaca is training, eh...?" Aberga mumbled, as he then pointed at the Supreme Kai of Time. "Count me in, Supreme Kai! I'll take care of your changes! I won't be losing to that clown any time soon!" Aberga smirked as his aura took on a flame shape.

"Aaaaah! Calm down you foolish Saiyan!"

 _"Artaca is training...and so is that Uzume girl everyone is talking about? She must be joining up as well. I better train up as well..."_ James thought. "Count me in too, Supreme Kai."

 _"These damn Saiyan's..."_

* * *

 **Aberga's name is a reference to _Aubergine_ , which means Eggplant in French.**

 **James is owned by _CAuthoria - The Candidate._ He part of the reason I started the production of this story at long last.**

 **Anyway, bear with me for a bit longer until we start fixing History!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
